Terror At Vector
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: It's scary, but is it scary enough? R for language, major violence, heavy killing.
1. It started in Vector

THE VECTOR MURDERS  
  
It is the darkest night ever. Imperial troops walk the streets, not knowing what kind of evil and horror lurk in the darkness. It seemed like a regular night of guard duty to these soldiers... but they were about to see something much worse.  
  
"All clear over here!" a Soldier yelled as he patrolled the West Side of Vector.  
  
"Yeah... there just ain't so many attacks anymore. I wish someone would at least get mugged by a thief once!" another Soldier said.  
  
Just then, a young female General with blonde hair came out of the Imperial Castle. She is General Celes Chere. She approached one of the Soldiers.  
  
"So, Vicks... everything's all clear?" she asked.  
  
"Yes! General Celes! All clear!" Vicks explained.  
  
"Good... now, Kefka's coming through with his clipboard... I hope he gets a good report out of all of you." Celes said.  
  
"Oh yes, he will!" a Soldier said while stepping up beside Vicks.  
  
"Yep. He'll see that we work very hard!" Vicks said as Celes went back inside.  
  
Vicks just watchs Celes until she disappears from view. He turns to Wedge.  
  
"Damn! She's beautiful!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah? I think Terra's more---" Wedge started as he was interrupted by someone screaming in terror.  
  
Vicks, Wedge, and a group of Soldiers all run to the scene. A woman is standing near her dead husband who is laying on the ground covered in blood! There are a few daggers sticking out of him.  
  
"Holy shit! What happened!?" Wedge asked.  
  
"He... he's dead! Someone murdered him!" the woman frantically explained.  
  
"I can see that... but who?" Vicks said.  
  
Some Imperial Scientists carry the body away as the woman is escorted to the Inn to get some rest. Vicks and Wedge enter the Castle to consult Kefka. Kefka does not seem pleased.  
  
"What!? Murder!? Who the hell would do this in Vector!?" Kefka screamed.  
  
"Sir! We should be calm about this... it's the only way to figure it out." Vicks said.  
  
"No way!" Kefka screamed again.  
  
"Are YOU the murderer?" Wedge asked.  
  
"What!? No fucking way! Get outta here!" Kefka screamed at the Soldiers.  
  
Vicka and Wedge go outside and call some troops. They enter a large room and start planning the search party. They were sure determined to find this madman!  
  
"So, there's murders around here?:" Terra asked as she caught up to Celes.  
  
"Yeah... old Mrs. Abons is almost insane at the loss of her husband." Celes said.  
  
Pierre runs up to Celes and hands her a small dirk. He explains that it is identical to the ones found in the dead body, which is the body of Mr. Abons.  
  
"Yeah... Robert Abons was our best spy." Pierre said.  
  
"He was great... but can't I be good spy sometimes?" Celes asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can, Celes... and you're a damn beautiful one too!" Pierre said.  
  
Celes blushed at that, but she quickly shrugged if off and continued. Suddenly, more screaming was heard. Celes and Terra rush into the next room to see a man, Mr. Torren, kneeling next to his dead wife.  
  
"No! How could this happen!?" he wailed.  
  
"It's okay, Brian... we'll solve this case yet." Celes assured him.  
  
Terra examined the body. It had more dirks stuck in it and this time there was a note. Celes picked it up and read it.  
  
"And I'll be gettin' you too, Brian! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're gonna die soon! Enjoy your last moments! HA!" Celes read. "A threat note."  
  
"Get all this cleaned up and conduct a search on Mrs. Torren's body! Celes and I will go south to Albrook for help!" Terra ordered.  
  
"We will?" Celes asked.  
  
Terra didn't speak. She just motioned for Celes to follow her to the Town Gates, which were closed and locked up tight. Terra tried prying them loose, but they were too tightly closed.  
  
"Damn! Someone doesn't want us to leave!" she said, slightly scared.  
  
A man tried to climb over the outer wall, but he suddenly was impaled on one of the spikes perched on the top. There were also a few other bodies that were brutally murdered and killed while escaping.  
  
"And now... we're trapped! Trapped with a madman!" Celes cried.  
  
Suddenly, a body falls right in front of Celes! She jumps back, surprised and horrified at the sight. There is a Gold Lance impaled clean through the body. Right through its skull.  
  
"We'd better get outta here while we still can!" Terra said in terror.  
  
Terra and Celes run toward the Magitek Research Facility where they find a dozen dead bodies that don't have any HEADS! Celes almost is sick over the sight as they run into the factory. Inside, there are number of dead scientists and soldiers, some with no heads. Celes and Terra carefully make their way through the bloody walkways and finally reach the final chamber. There stood Cid... with a large axe in his hands!  
  
"I've been waiting, Celes... heh, heh..." he said with an evil grin.  
  
"Cid? Why are you doing this?" Celes demanded.  
  
"I wanted revenge. The Empire killed my wife! They're gonna pay! Each and every one of them!" Cid explained.  
  
"But... you're the only one I have..." Celes said sadly.  
  
"Yeah... sure, bitch! Fuck this all and you're gonna die first! You and that little green-haired bitch!" Cid yelled.  
  
Terra and Celes run out of the room with Cid in hot pursuit! He has his axe tightly held in both hands, but that does not seem to be slowing him down at all! Terra pushes over a large vat of green ooze that Cid slips in, but he's right back up and chasing them again!  
  
"Can't we shake him!?" Terra asked.  
  
"I don't think so! Just keep running! Maybe a guard will see him!" Celes ordered.  
  
"But... what about--" Terra started.  
  
"Just run!" Celes interrupted. "That's an order!"  
  
As they run outside, guards are flocking near the entrance. They see the two young girls run past and Cid chasing them shortly after. Cid is yelling something inaudible as he runs past.  
  
"Get back here!" Cid yelled.  
  
Celes runs into the Inn while Terra keeps going into the Weapon Shop. It appears that Cid has lost them for now. Celes sees the Innkeeper and begs him for help.  
  
"What? Cid's a murderer?" the Innkeeper said.  
  
"Yes! He killed all those citizens! All those soldiers...." Celes said frantically.  
  
Suddenly, the door is knocked down by a large axe. Cid slides into the Inn. He has an insane look on his face. It is a look to kill!  
  
"Come to Gramps, bitch." he said.  
  
"No!" Celes yelled as she ran past him, barely dodging the axe.  
  
"Cid! What the fuck are you doing!?" someone said.  
  
"Huh? Kefka?" Cid said, shocked.  
  
"Get your ass into the Imperial Castle! The Emperor's pissed at you!" Kefka yelled angrily.  
  
"Yes, sir..." Cid said as he marched away, leaving the axe behind.  
  
"Uwee hee hee! Got my axe back!" Kefka said with glee.  
  
Terra came out of the Weapon Shop to see that Cid had gone and Kefka had the axe. Kefka raised the axe and threw it! It barely missed hitting Terra! She ran into the Castle and told Celes about Kefka being the true murderer.  
  
"What? No... it was Cid. And he's now in jail. Recovering." Celes explained.  
  
"No! Kefka threw that axe at me! Please, Celes! Believe me! Please!" Terra frantically yelled.  
  
A group of soldiers suddenly walked in, dragging Kefka behind them. They dragged him up the stairs and into the Jail. But as he was being dragged up, he shot a final evil glare at Terra. And then he was gone.  
  
"....Kefka....you'll never get away with this..." Terra muttered.  
  
"Well... I'm glad that's over... now, I just wish Vicks would stop asking me out! I don't know how much long I can keep rejecting him!" Celes said.  
  
"Maybe you should give in." Terra suggested.  
  
"What? No way! Not to that creep!" Celes said sharply.  
  
With that, the two girls walked upstairs and went to their rooms. Vicks had been watching the whole thing. He looked almost sad at what Celes had said, but he seemed all too confident.  
  
"Oh well! I'll just try even harder next time!" he said as he left the Castle.  
  
And so ends the Reign of Terror that had caused many lives at Vector to be lost. All the death, all the pain... all caused by.. Cid!? No one said Cid! Oh wait, I did... oh well, at least Kefka had a small part in it... maybe someday Kefka will have his own adventure... maybe.  
  
"Well, I'd better! You fucker!" Kefka screamed from a jail cell.  
  
"Shut up, Kefka! I'm getting out soon and you're not! I'm recovered now! And you're not!" Cid taunted.  
  
"Both of you just SHUT UP!! I'm tryin' to sleep here!" Celebi yelled from a room across the hall.  
  
THE END!! 


	2. And moved to Tzen

The new terror begins.... Kefka has escaped.... Will everything be okay? Or is Kefka going to disrupt life again?  
  
Vector was quiet. Too quiet. In the jail, Kefka paced in his cell. Who knew what he was planning. No guards were in sight. Kefka was glad. He carefully pulled the toilet in cell away from the wall, revealing a secret tunnel. It was just big enough for him to squeeze through. As he made his escape, he heard guards enter the room. They saw this, but it was too late. Kefka had already made his way out of Vector and into the Sewers. The Sewers were very dirty and dangerous, but Kefka made his way through the dark waters and wound up in Tzen. Ah, fresh meat he smelled here. He changed into some old uniform that was laying around behind the Inn. Then he searched for a weapon...  
  
Back in Vector, the soldiers were on patrol. Vicks came running out of the Castle. He looked frightened.  
  
"Help! Kefka's escaped! He's gone!" he yelled to another soldier.  
  
"How did he escape?" the soldier asked calmly.  
  
"He... he used a tunnel behind the toilet! Oh, please... help... " Vicks explained frantically.  
  
"Damn the infernal weak plumbing system we have! How the hell did he make a tunnel!?" the soldier asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he's gone! I couldn't find him in Vector!" Vicks explained.  
  
Just then, Celes located the two soldiers and heard them talking about Kefka's escape.  
  
"Kefka's gone? How could you let this happen!?" she demanded.  
  
"Oh, Celes! We gotta find him and capture him! He's gonna take more innocent lives! I jsut know it!" Vicks shouted.  
  
"Calm down, Vicks! He's probably weak from his last capture! That will give us time to prepare a search party." Celes ordered.  
  
Inside the Castle, Celes and Terra were choosing soldiers for the search party. They had to choose wisely, as they needed the strongest, fastest soldiers in the army.  
  
"Vicks shouldn't go, Terra. He needs rest." Celes said.  
  
"All right. Then Wedge will go. And maybe Piette and Lars." Terra decided.  
  
"I like Norman better than Lars. Hey, sign both of them up!" Celes said.  
  
"Okay, that's Wedge, Lars, Norman, and Piette!" Terra said as she looked over the list of soldiers. "Anyone else?"  
  
"No, that'll be all. Dismissed." Celes ordered.  
  
So Terra, Celes, Wedge, Piette, Lars, and Norman left Vector in search of Kefka. They first checked Maranda, but Kefka was nowhere to be found. They marched over to Albrook and all they found was a group of thieves stealing some Relics from one of the shops. They chased the thieves off and marched north. To Tzen.  
  
"He's gotta be here! It's the last town!" Wedge said.  
  
"Unless he fled the country..." Celes suggested.  
  
"He couldn't have done that! The boats in Albrook are not operating this month!" Lars explained.  
  
"That's right! He's gotta be in this country!" Piette exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, a scream echoed through the tiny village of Tzen. The townspeople ran to the source. An old woman was laying dead behind some rose bushes with an axe in her head! Everyone looked frightened and surprised. Lars stepped up an examined the scene.  
  
"Wow... he sure did a number on her...who is she?" Lars asked.  
  
"Where is that fucker now!?" Wedge demanded.  
  
"Who? Who is he?" a villager asked.  
  
"It's Kefka. He's been killing people lately. And now he's escaped from the Vector Prison." Celes explained.  
  
"Holy shit, what happened to Mrs. Harpy!?" a villager asked as he ran up to the scene.  
  
"Some asshole killed her with an axe." another villager explained.  
  
"Well, let's not just stand here! Let's find that idiot!" another villager exclaimed as a small group of villagers carted the body off.  
  
"Where could he be?" Terra asked as she searched the Inn. Lars and Piette were right behind her, ready to fight if anything jumped out at them. Especially Kefka.  
  
"Kefka! Show yourself!" Celes demanded as she entered a house near the Relic Shop. As she yelled this, Kefka slid out from behind a bookshelf. "Uwee hee hee! You've found me! Now you shall die, and I'll slice you like a pie!" he cackled as Celes tried to escape. "Uwee hee! It's no use! You're mine now!"  
  
Celes frantically tried to open the door, but Kefka's magic held it too tightly. Kefka edged closer with an axe in his hands. He kept getting closer and closer at a steady pace.  
  
"You'll ever win, Kefka!" Celes yelled as she turned to face him. "You're going back to jail... no, to Hell! Where you belong!" Celes grabbed her sword and prepared for battle. Kefka lunged for her with his large axe, but he missed and hit the door. His axe was lodged in the door and he struggled to pull it out. Celes took this chance to attack with her sword! The attack hurt Kefka.  
  
"Ah! You bitch! Cure 3!" Kefka yelled as a green light surrounded him suddenly. Kefka was fully healed! "Oh no... Cure magic... I gotta escape!" Celes said as she spotted a window above the door.  
  
Celes climbed a nearby grandfather clock and broke the window with her sword. She climbed out and fell onto a pile of leaves. Kefka was still inside, struggling to free his axe. Celes jumped out of the way just as the axe crashed through the door and hit her! She ran to the Inn to warn Terra about Kefka's Cure magic.  
  
"So... he's picked up some tricks?" Terra asked. "And he almost chopped me in half!" Celes exclaimed. "Kefka's coming! He's got a really big axe that seems too heavy for him to carry! But he sure seems to have no problem carrying it now! Everyone hide!" Piette warned as he ran into the Inn.  
  
Kefka threw his axe through the window of the Inn. It hit the Innkeeper in the chest, knocking him over and partially chopping him in half! Celes jumped as she saw the dead body of the Innkeeper. Kefka barged in an grabbed his axe. He swung it around like it was a piece of lumber! Everyone ducked, dodged, and jumped to avoid being hit. Suddenly, the axe sliced clean through Norman's head! Celes was horrified as she witnessed Norman falling down dead. She grabbed her sword and ran towards Kefka.  
  
"Who gives a fuck about your goddamned Cure magic!?" she screamed as her sword sliced Kefka's cape.  
  
"You bitch! I stole this cape from the Mayor!" Kefka wailed. "You're gonna die!"  
  
Kefka swung his axe. Celes dodged and sliced the axe in half, leaving Kefka with only the handle. She struck again and stabbed Kefka's chest! Kefka struggled to stand, but he collapsed in a heap. He could not get up.  
  
"Bitch... you'll pay... I'll be back..." Kefka threatened as his life faded. "You'll pay for this..."  
  
"How much, asshole?" Celes asked sarcastically.  
  
"Good one, girl!" Wedge exclaimed.  
  
"Kefka's fading fast... you did it, Celes!" Terra exclaimed.  
  
Kefka's dead body crumbled to dust, this was a magical incantation he drank earlier taking effect. It was a potion that causes the body to disappear after death. He wanted this so no one would ever disturb his body, dead or alive.  
  
"He's gone! What did he mean by 'You'll pay for this...'?" Celes asked.  
  
"I don't know... but, let's just go back to Vector. The horror's over." Terra assured her.  
  
"Yeah, it's probably nothing, Celes... it's not like he can come back from the dead or anything!" Wedge assured.  
  
"You're right. It's nothing. Let's go. Move out!" Celes ordered.  
  
They all marched back to Vector where everyone had already heard of their battle against Kefka. They had also heard about Kefka's death, but they had not heard his final words... will they be safe in the future? No one knows. Wedge maybe wrong... Kefka COULD come back from the dead! He just might! But he might not. So there!  
  
Continue? Maybe. 


	3. And now he hunts them in their dreams!

In Vector, all was quiet again. Soldiers were patrolling, citizens were trading and talking. Vicks and Wedge were patrolling the upper areas of the Castle. Celes was inside studying her magic. Terra was practicing magic in the Gym. So, no one was aware of the pending danger that haunted them. The danger that could only affect young ones. What is it?  
  
"Fire 2!" Terra yelled as she shot flames at a wooden target across the Gym. The target burned to ashes in about 3 seconds. "Well, that's enough training. I'm getting tired." She went to her room to rest. She slowly drifted off to sleep and suddenly awakened in a strange room. Only she wasn't really awake... she was in some sort of dream world.  
  
"Hello... anyone here?" Terra called out. She was answered by only the darkness. She wandered around until she heard a very familiar laugh. "Uwee hee hee! You're finally here, girl! About time you came to see me!" it said. Terra looked around, but she did not see anything that might be talking to her. "I'm over here! By the bookcase!" the voice said. Terra slowly goes toward the bookcase and pushes it aside. "That's right! Push the bookcase... AND DIE!!" the voice yelled as an axe flies right past Terra and hits the other bookcase! "What!? Kefka!?" Terra frantically asked. Kefka appeared in front of her. "Yes, my dear? I am here! And I'll eliminate you!" he said.  
  
Terra turned and ran through the dream world as fast as she could, but Kefka was also fast. He could easily keep up. "This is my world! You can't outrun me!" he called after her. Terra tried to lose Kefka, but he seemed to know every twist and turn. "I have to escape! Wake up!!" Terra urgently cried. Kefka was gaining on her. Suddenly, Terra hit a large bookcase in front of her and awakened on her bed in her room. She was clearly frightened. Celes came in to check on her. "Terra? I thought I heard you calling for help." she said. Terra looked at her. "Uh... it was just a dream. It's nothing." she explained. "Kefka was in it... it seemed real. I'm all right, don't worry."  
  
Celes left the room. Terra could still hear Kefka's evil laugh in her mind. She got up and left. Suddenly, she heard a child screaming. She ran to the source and found the child dead. A group of citizens and soldiers gathered around. "Oh... that's little Lucy Wale.... what happened?" someone said. Celes arrived and checked things out. "But the idiot's dead... how could the murders continue!?" Wedge asked. Mrs. Wale ran up and saw Lucy dead. "Oh no! What in the name of Alexander happened here!? Lucy just laid down for a nap in the park and now she's dead!" she wailed. "Wait... Kefka said... that he'd be back. That we'd pay for this. Wedge was right! Kefka's coming back from the dead!" Celes exclaimed. Everyone turned and looked at Celes with surprise.  
  
"Celes... no one can come back from the dead. This is just silly!" Terra said. Wedge came running out of the castle. "Yo, what happened? I heard someone talking about Kefka coming back or something." he said. "Kefka's back..." Celes said grimly. "He got Lucy Wale..." Wedge looked at Lucy... "Oh.. he is back... I was only kidding about him coming back... but he did... he really has come back." he said. Terra remembers her dream... "...Kefka... in my dream... maybe it's true.." she wondered. Terra ran back into the Castle. She found another child dead in the Library. It is little Ray Brown. He must have fallen asleep while reading. "Strange... no blood..." Terra observed. Celes came into the Library and sees Ray. "Oh... how did he die?" she asked. "Kefka must have strangled him!" Terra said. "I'm going in! Wake me up if I struggle!" Celes nodded and stood guard. Terra drank a slumber potion she found in her room and quickly fell asleep. She found herself in the bookcase room again. Kefka was not there. Instead, there were many spiders crawling around. "Oh... Fire 2!" Terra yelled and her flames burned enough spiders to let her pass.  
  
"Uwee hee hee! First Lucy, now Ray! I'm on a roll!" Kefka exclaimed. Terra heard him through one of the bookcases. She pushed it aside and dodged the axe that came flying at her. It knocked the bookcase over. Terra saw Kefka mercilessly killing another child. It looked like Sandra White. "Die! Die! Uwee hee hee! Huh? What the hell!?" Kefka said. Terra stepped up to Kefka. "Your killings days are over, Kefka!" she threatened. Kefka grabbed his giant axe and swung it hard. He missed Terra and hit a bookcase. It fell over and trapped him. "No! I can't be beaten!" he yelled. Terra checked Sandra. She was already dead. "Uwee hee hee! I got her! Now I can take more lives once I get to Albrook!" Kefka said. "That's not going to happen!" Terra yelled. "Fire 3!" A massive ball of fire blasted Kefka and scorched him bad. Magic was the key to winning! "Ouch! How can that hurt me!?" he screamed in anger. Terra readied another one. "Magic can hurt what weapons cannot." she explained. Terra fired another blast that knocked Kefka backwards. He couldn't get up. "Terra! I'm taking you with me!" Kefka screamed as he prepared for his attack. "Merton!!!". A large wall of fire suddenly flew through the room, burning everything to ashes. Everything except for Terra... she survived the blast! Thanks to the Fire Vest she had found in the Imperial Armory. She had put it on just in case something like this would happen. What luck!  
  
Kefka disappeared from view and Terra woke up with Celes looking at her. "I did it... Kefka's gone." she explained. Celes helped her up. "He's gone... so, everyone can sleep now?" she asked. "Yes... for now... I have a feeling he might come back however... someday, he'll be back." Terra said. Terra and Celes go to their rooms and go to sleep. Neither one of them has any bad dreams of Kefka. But will this peace last forever? Is Kefka going to come back? Terra is still worried. And she is waiting... waiting for him.  
  
Continue? Perhaps.... in time. 


	4. He's gone to Midgar now

A new twist of fate. Kefka has left Vector. He stumbled into a strange city called Midgar. What is this place? Are there any children here? He hoped to soon find out.  
  
Tifa Lockheart cleaned her newly repaired Seventh Heaven Bar. After she finished up, she went downstairs to rest. She quickly drifted off to sleep and soon found herself in a strange room filled with bookcases. "What the...? she wondered as she examined the room. "Uwee hee hee!" a strange voice cackled around her. "Who are you!?" Tifa asked the darkness. "Hee... I am Kefka... all mighty warlord... master of darkness..." the voice said. Tifa tried to escape, but every exit was blocked by a bookcase. Each bookcase was as heavy as the Emerald Weapon. "What do you want with me!?" she yelled. Just as Kefka readied a throwing knife, Aeris materialized in front of Tifa. "Wake up!!" she yelled. Suddenly, Tifa awakened in the basement of the Seventh Heaven. It was a dream, but it seemed so real... "Oh... Kefka? Who's Kefka?" Tifa wondered. She could still hear the insane laughter from the dream. She went outside for some air. Nothing was strange outside, Rufus Shinra was shouting orders to his men as they worked on some sort of weird tower. Barret was shooting some target practice. Cloud was off on another adventure. It was all normal. She noticed Reno and Rude heading towards Sector 5's Bar. All normal.... she entered the Sector 6 Park and sat down under a large tree.  
  
Again, Tifa dozed off. She had a dream where she saw a young child getting murdered. The child seemed to look at her before she woke up. She slowly walked to scene from her dream... Sector 5, Wall Market. Right in front of the Bar a young girl lay dead, covered in blood. Cloud and the others had gathered around the scene. Rufus checked the area. "Well, no clues around here." he said. "Seems to have been killed by a 'ghost' or something." Tifa ran up to scene. "What's going on!? I saw this in a dream!" she exclaimed. Cloud looked at her. "You saw this? You mean, a premonition?" he asked. "That must be a coincidence." Tifa looked at the scene again. "No. I saw it." she said calmly. "I saw it all. Who is she?" Rufus turned to them. "She was Kelly White. I can't see anything that would have killed her." he explained. He turned and left, followed by his men. Tifa and Cloud also left. They went back to the Seventh Heaven so Tifa could rest better.  
  
Meanwhile, in a lush green field, Yuffie Kisaragi was happily searching for lost materia that was carelessly dropped by travelers. She grew tired of all the searching she had done and she had also had battled a few merchants to steal their materia and supplies. She laid down for a rest underneath a tree and awakened in a darker and more evil field. It was no longer lush and green, but instead it was all dark and brown. "Oh... I must have overslept..." Yuffie said. "Uwee hee hee!" a strange voiced laughed. "Welcome!" Yuffie looked around sharply. "Cloud!? Cid!? Is that you!?" she asked. "No.. no, little ninja girl. I'm not Cloud... or Cid. I'm your worst nightmare! Uwee hee hee!" the voice screeched. Yuffie flinched at the horrible laugh. "Oh! Stop the laugh!" she yelled. Suddenly, she noticed a large green fireball flying towards her. Quickly, she reached into her bag and pulled out a Barrier Materia and placed on her weapon. "Reflect!!" she called as the fireball flew closer. As suddenly as it came, it bounced off Yuffie's wall and hit an invisibe Kefka. "Ohh! You... little... you'll never beat me!" he yelled as he flew away.  
  
Yuffie followed Kefka. She soon heard a child screaming. No. Make that about seven children screaming. She ran quickly to the area where the screams were coming from. Tifa was there. "Tifa! What happened!?" she asked. Tifa looked around. "He was here! I saw him!" she cried. Yuffie was surprised. "I saw him too. I had to cast Reflect before he scorched me with a big green fireball." she explained. They looked at the dead children. "Such a mess... we must stop him!" Tifa said. Yuffie agreed with her and they ran down a long hallway. At the end, Kefka had just finished another kill. It was young Rachel Talon. Yuffie threw a ninja star at Kefka, but it passed right through him. "Wait... phsyical things cannot harm him! It's magic!" Tifa exclaimed. Yuffie searched for some more Materia. She found some Fire and Ice Materia. Her and Tifa each took one. They cast Ice 2 and Fire 2 at Kefka. He weaved back and forth and got knocked around. "Hey... no fair... too powerful..." he said weakly. Tifa was exhausted. "He's... getting weaker..." she said. "Yeah... just a little more..." Yuffie said weakly. Tifa threw a Molotov at Kefka. "GAH! What the hell is this!?" he yelled as he started to burn away. "No!! I can't die!!" And then he was gone. Tifa anf Yuffie both woke up in the lush, green field that Yuffie had fallen asleep in. "Oh? Where's this place?" Tifa asked. "Ha... it's north of Wutai. I fell asleep underneath that tree." Yuffie said, pointing to a large healthy tree. "Well... let's go back to Midgar to tell everyone that this "Kefka" thing is gone." Tifa said. "Yes. We'll go as soon as we call Cid to come get us in the Highwind!" Yuffie exclaimed. Tifa and Yuffie used the PHS to call Cid. He picked them up and flew back to Midgar. Kefka is gone. He's not coming back.  
  
THE END.  
  
(Seriously.)  
  
Sephiroth: So... how come I wasn't this weird demon thing killing people in their dreams. 


End file.
